Birna: The Daughter
by LadyGrimR
Summary: Odin has adopted another Frost Giant unbeknownst to Loki and Thor. Hell, Loki doesn't even know he himself is a frost giant. Follow the life of Birna Odindottir as she grows up besides her two 'brothers' for centuries. This is technically Pre-Thor to Thor. OC is present so beware. Pairings? N/A right now.


The beings of Jotunheim had made tradition of throwing the offspring that were invalid or stunted into the harsh cold unprotected and left to die. Older than Darwin, much older: Survival of the fittest was taken to the extreme. When a baby was born with darker tribal markings and skin than was of a normal hue, the parents would immediately cast it off.

Heimdall the guardian of the Bi-frost saw to it that he rescued this particular mini-frost giant; for he had the gift of great eye sight and hearing, and also had the eyes to see into the future.

His deep voice soothed the baby into a deep sleep as clear brown skin not unlike his own traveled across the baby's natural blue.

"Sleep."

The All-Father, King of Asgard landed in front of him with barely a noise.

"Another?" The single-eyed Asgardian carefully took the naked baby girl from the guardian's arms and used his cape to cover her. " We have a little sister for my Loki then." He tried to make light of the situation. Heimdall only gave him a slight uplifting of his eyebrow before returning to his powerful station.

"From here on forward, your name is Birna Odindottir and you shall be the companion of my dear sons; therefore making you my daughter."

Giving Heimdall a final nod, the All-Father strode across the brilliant expanse of the bi-frost to his palace, his tongue readying to give out orders and commands.

Several years later: Human Appearances- Thor: 15, Loki: 14, Birna:14

Thor had chosen to study swordsmanship and fighting. Loki chose to study magic. I had to chose the study of healing. This is magic, yes, but it is mostly using the universe's given remedies to heal all sorts of wounds and colds. The art is 50% magical and 50% herbology. And a woman's work.

"It helps to close your eyes, and imagine the edges of the skin knitting together in a perfect line. Or imagining shards of bone collecting and sealing themselves together to form perfect marrow once more Herbology, rune-craft, the arts of healing at your fingertips. Without healers, all civilizations would fall."My instructor droned on, carrying on to the next lesson.

" The leaves of a Willow tree will reduce a fever, relieve a stomach ache, and cure head pains. The bark will-"

The voice of my teacher is cut off by the hysterics of a maid. " Birna! The princes require your assistance! They will not allow the court healers to touch them. We have not an idea of who can, but they trust you more than the entire court. Please come!" I glance at my teacher who begrudging gives me a nod of dismissal before I laugh and leap unladylike out of the room.

I hold my hands behind my back, spine rigid and straight as I strode down the hall. I knew my presence was not all that foreboding. I was short and dark-skinned. And in a society of tall and slightly tanned, but still pale beings. I stood out like a sore appendage. Mom and Dad are both tall, statuesque and tanned. Thor looked like father. Loki is at least of fair skin, even with his questionable features, and I am dark with those same questionable features.

I had taken to looking at father with a questioning look each and every time I passed by him, after of course bowing to the All-Father. It is only a matter of time when my true heritage will come to light, I figure. I can keep quite until then. I am not a stupid being.

The guards outside of our quarters open the double doors with sweepingly graceful gestures and I nod to each before entering.

"Birna," the slighter prince moans in agony alongside his brother of a more muscular stature. Both are sweating horribly and clutching their abdomens.

I raised my brows, before lifting the circlet off of my brow and setting it on a nightstand.

" May I please have several dozens of Willow tree leaves, hot water brought to me at intervals of 4 hours, two empty goblets, one goblet of our strongest and sweetest of wines, and two baths of cold water brought to me at intervals of 4 hours?"

"Of course, princess." Several maids and menservants erupt into a flurry of activity and I roll my eyes. " I told everyone, Birna is simple and fine." I mutter and sit down slowly on the edge of the bed on Loki's side. They are sharing a bed, not the best of ideas when they both have fevers and stomach pains.

I sigh lightly, and settle my hand on Loki's face. I lose myself in the contours of his young, pale face, admiring the structure and art of his face. I retract my hand in shock when blue skin starts to spread from my fingertips and when I do, pale skin returns to his countenance. Biting my lip, I look to my fingertips, seeing the same blue skin, only of darker color. I take a deep breath, gathering Loki's sleeping form in my arms and setting him into a cold bath, sleeping garments and all.

If Loki is a Frost Giant of Jotunheim, his body needs as much cold as possible to be able to fight this fever. I hope this does not kill him. I bit my lip, dipping my fingers into the water and allowing a few tendrils of magic to turn the water ice cold.

Loki sighed happily, curling his leggy form further into the bathtub. My eyes searched his face, catching the small hint of a smile and the signs that his fever is being contained successfully. I go to turn around to tend to Thor, but an ice cold hand grips my arm and tugs me into the bathtub and I couldn't help but let out a startled yelp.

Face burning in embarrassment, and dress and body soaked with ice cold water, I find myself in between Loki's legs, his arms crossed over my chest, pressing me against him.

"Loki.." I whimper, horrified as my body seems to be enjoying the cold water and his clutch. I slightly struggle to get up from his entrapment, but Loki's arms tighten around my small body, causing me to squeak and fall back against him. Damn it.

I hear knocking on the door and slightly panic. I throw a glamor over both my brother and I and call out in the general direction of he doors. "Come in!"

The maids gasp and I hurriedly throw a glare in their direction. " NO! Do not fear. He is just feeling a little clingy in his illness. I will be okay. Please put Thor in the adjacent bathtub; there is no need to disrobe him. Change the sheets, and soak the leaves in my pack in hot water in two mugs please and set the wine on the nightstand. Please do move with a quickness. I am staving off the fever as much as I can."

"Yes, Princess!" The servants go to work quickly, and I lean against my brother, shutting my eyes and sighing softly.

•◘○◙

Having been summoned into the quarters of my parents, I calmly make my way through the glorious halls watching as familiar decorations pass me by and small memories blossom with the recognition. My magic slowly dries me off as I walk, careful not to use that much of it.

I halt at the double doors and wait for the guards to knock on the door and open it for me.

I bow quickly before walking in and my eyes immediately hone in on the King and Queen of Asgard sitting together on a plush couch. I take a moment to analyze their features before taking a step in their direction and kneeling on one knee. My fist rests on my breast and I bow my head.

"Mother. Father. You have summoned me?"

I held my breath, searching the carpeted floor for answers. I have been a good daughter lately:going to my tutors and learning all they have to teach me, exhausting my mind and body to learn "simple" household magic, and keeping a pretense for political reasons during dinners and luncheons with other lands' representatives.

"You may stand, daughter." The All-Father himself stood with grace. He smiled at me, a certain smile as if he knew something that I did not. I wondered if Loki got this smile from him, or he got this smile from Loki. I could not help but to swallow the saliva build-up in my mouth. I carefully arranged my facial features into one of listening and I move closer.

"There have been some missing weapons as of late from the barracks, though they mysteriously reappear in better condition then before their taking." He trails off, the smile predominant on his features. Even mother has a small little grin on her face. A grin. Mother does not grin.

I move to open my lips to reply, but father holds one hand up and I know to hold my tongue even if he is feeling... playful.

"There has also been several books missing from the libraries of the magicians, though they too have been magically reappearing after a few days of absence."

My hands begin to tremble and I nonchalantly bring them behind my back and intertwine the fingers together.

Mother finally stands as well, giggling and wrapping me in a tight hug. "Oh Birna, you should have told us if you did not like womanly arts and magic. Not everyone is born to be maternal. You want to best your brothers at both their arts, yes?" Female pride glints in her eyes and I struggle not to smirk and acknowledge that.

My eyes widen and I gaze unseeingly at the All-Father. " I just thought it was my duty as a princess to get ready to be married off to the next treaties of Asgard. That is what the instructors have taught me. ' Dance and stretch and hold myself like this or that and wear this to get a better figure.' Was I not raised to be the bed warmer of a distant land's adviser? I gave up when a few instructors told me that my dark skin is in abomination of the lineage of Odin. I gave up when I saw that I am darker skinned than the entirety of Asgard save Heimdall! Do you know how many nights I have ran into my room, locked the doors and sobbed my heart out? Most of the servants sneer in my direction, the teachers treat me as incompetent, and.. and..." I sobbed, removing myself from mother's arms, allowing my skin to fade, and then thicken into a Jotun dark blue. I whisper, turning to stare father straight into the eye. " I am a Frost Giant. A tiny Frost Giant." I laugh humorlessly, allowing my skin to turn back into the hue I had grown up with.

Odin takes my hands within his own large palms. "Loki was the first new born Jotun that I had taken because Laufey, his father, cast him out. Not too long later, you were rescued by Heimdall from your casting out due to your darker skin. I admit that I have wanted the two realms to grow together and prosper with Laufey's son and my own son. But I grew to love all three of you as my own family." His one eye glitters with unshed tears and I feel his arms surround me. " I will make an oath for your integrity." He nods to mother, or Frigga, and steps back to kneel on one knee, his form nearly overwhelms mine even while kneeling and I cover my face with my hands, wiping the tears and gazing at the kneeling All-Father.

"I do swear by my Father, and his Father, and all Fathers before thine, that I will not enforce, force, or suggest to you a diplomatic alliance via marriage to any and all of the realms that I am the overseer of. And with this oath, I grant to you a weapon that I have seen you take to in the privacy of your own and bestow upon you the same gift as Thor will have when he is bestowed Mjolnir." A gasp leaves my lips as Kelda appears within his palms: Kelda is a large mace with four blades surrounding the head of the weapon with viscous designs. My hands immediately present themselves palm up and waiting for the gift patiently. My eyes are wide as I search Odin's and I close them, and nod.

I gently take the weapon from him, steps faltering as the weight of the glorious mace presses firmly in my hands and I kneel. " As do I swear to protect and do everything in my power to become the greatest warrior, female and male, to protect the present King, and future Kings and Queens of Asgard with Kelda,."

Ancient magic carves beautiful marks into the handle and blades of the mace, and I almost drop the thing in shock when the blades neatly slip into the head of the mace. I am left breathless by the magic, and the crying and Odin hugs me, still on his knee. " Asgard is not too fond of women outside of traditional roles as house-wife, even Queen. Frigga and I suggest that you seek elsewhere for the strength of body, mind, and magic. Choose your destination and I will grant you the blessing of going to wherever you have chosen."

I knew when I was to be dismissed, dropped into a deep bow of respect before lethargically walking out of their quarters. I did not complain when a set of hands gently lead me towards my own quarters and I vaguely remembered to whisper a few words of gratitude.

Making sure I shut the door firmly, I turned to my bed in a whirl while tossing the mace onto the ground. I cringe when it made a loud thunk against the floor and I edged around it to throw myself onto the bed and fall into a dreamless slumber.

With an elf escort, I arrive at a temple in Alfheim. The light elves basically kiss my hindquarters to make certain that I am comfortable and happy. Though the attention is flattering, I immediately put a stop to their sycophant ways.

"I am not here to be coddled like a delicate princess, Elves of Alfheim. I am here to learn the ways of bows, daggers, dance, song, and music from your realm. I will train like one of your behtren. There is no need to put me on a pedestal." The situation was remedied by placing me in the quarters of a few other female and male adolescences.

Good. My training has already started.

Next Day:

"You are here to learn the art of meditation, spirituality, and lightness. To train the mind, you must train the body and soul along with it. The first we shall start with is the self defense with the staff." I barely catch the six foot wooden staff thrown in my direction and I spread my legs and shove it in front of me vertically to block a swing from the staff of the elf teacher. He twirled it complicatedly around his back before sweeping my legs out from under me and smacking me in my forehead.

"The bow is the extension of your arm, the arrow the breath in your lungs. Hold the bow with your strongest arm firmly, draw back the string made from the finest hair of the finest unicorns in Alfheim and breathe as you release the arrow."

I completely miss the target, and I turn to the female elf teacher sheepishly.

"My, we have work."

" Relax your shoulders, but hold your spine straight. Breathe through the nose only and slow the heart. Imagine the blood system in your body. Lady Birna. You are not supposed to fall asleep!"

I jerk awake, wiping the drool from my lips. " I sincerely apologize."

I twirl on one foot, the other stretched in the air by my head, a single time, double, triple and come to an abrupt halt. The music jumps and bounces with its staccato tempo and I follow it. I allow my hair to fall from it's neat clipping. Little bits of glass entangle into my hair as I stretch into a split, the back of my head grazing the back leg.

There are several targets in a darkened room. Stationed at random points are many elves. I am told not to kill or maim. The only weapons I have are two daggers. Other daggers and small swords are provided for inside the maze.

I am given the nod to begin and I immediately kick off my shoes and use a dagger to hack at the bottom of the long gods-forsaken dress that I have been given to wear. Feeling air on my bare legs I kneel slowly, enjoying the way the new muscles chord and bunch together to support my small weight. I am still short for being so young, but I am of lean build. I tie my long hair back and slink into the room, putting my back against the wall.

Grabbing the two knives implanted in the wall, I give them a tug and hold all three knives between my fingers. My pupils enlarge and the room brightens. I thrust a dagger into one target and have to throw myself into a forward roll to duck a barrage of attacks from one elven warrior. Exchanging a few blows of hand to hand combat, I sweep a foot against the back of the knee and thrust the dagger mere micrometers from the throat of the warrior. I turn my back on him before I see the small cut on his neck and I start to move with a swiftness through the course.

A lot of targets, numerous small skirmishes against elves, and bruises and cuts later, I defeat the last warrior while throwing another dagger into the last target. The lights immediately flash on and I cover my eyes.

"Well done, young Birna. Very well done." I whirl around, hand already tensed with the force to throw the knife and I cannot help but let out a small squeal as I do everything in my power to lodge the knife inches from the All-Father's face.

I stared at him in disbelief before coming to my senses quite quickly and giving him the customary greeting. " Father! I'm.. I'm so sorry!"

Odin grabs onto my biceps and pulls me up into his arms. I am literally tugged off of the floor and lifted into his arms. I am still very short, barely 5'2".

"Your instructors tell me that you have been doing very well. You are getting closer and closer to wielding Kelda" I nod and embrace him.

As we stride through the hallways, we exchange small chatter about this and that. Mostly about how Thor terrorizes little Loki and how Loki has grown extremely gangly while Thor has grown almost hefty. ( Keep in mind that we are pre-teens of Asgard.)

I sigh softly and block the doorway to my quarters. " Where are you planning on sending me next, Father?"

He gives me a look and I stare at him while opening the door behind my back and backing inside. As soon as I step inside, wards flare up at the presence of my magic and I close my eyes and inhale relishing in the deep flow of magic.

With a silent incantation and gesture behind my back, the room begins to pack itself.

"You have learned skills of dancing, magic, and daggers. It is time to learn the exact opposites You have spent years with the light elves. The dark elves shall have your attentions now."

My traveling bag appeared neatly by my side and I lifted it with ease. The bag is enchanted to hold everything that I could ever think of and then some. I secured it across my breasts and nod to Odin.

Without words, Heimdall opens the Bi-frost and with a quick blink of my eyelids, we appear on the bridge.

"Still as short as a dwarf, Birna? Shall you ever grow?" Thor's loud voice echoes throughout the area and I shout as a big oaf tackles me to the ground.

"By the gods, Father was right, you ARE getting a wee bit hefty I see." I tease Thor, struggling to wrestle him. He has me nearly on my back in seconds, my flexibility coming in handy while trying to wiggle out of the pin.

"You two are such imbeciles. Have the etiquette instructors taught you nothing?" I hear Loki's changing voice snark from elsewhere.

I snarl very loudly when Thor gets me on my back. "Okay, Okay. I yield!" I breathe heavily from the skirmish as Thor helps me stand and ruffles my short hair.

"Birna, you are improving. You do almost as well as Sif." My eyes narrow and I straighten my dress and follow Loki towards the horses stationed outside.

"Almost as well..?" I vault onto the back of Father's steed and hug him around the waist. I whisper.

As we enter the palace gates, stable hands help me from the horse and I daintily step from the grounds and onto the stairs. I do not get far though, because Frigga-mother has gotten me into a headlock almost. She is hugging me that firmly.

"Oh, my daughter. You have made me so proud.

(3rd Person POV)

Home of the Dark Elves.

Learning the more questionable fighting styles.

Learning that she preferred female curves and male genitalia. She was in her second century. Seduction. Infiltration. Silent killing. The more questionable methods of self defense and war.

Forging weapons only she could wield and mastering them. Magic. Darker magic. It was an era of her life that she chose to forget a lot about. She chose to wear her hair in permanent braids. Her armor that she forged with her own hands, blood, sweat and magic was intimidating. She did things that she was not proud of in this land, yes, but she also made sure to balance her mistakes with gifts and grants.

And thus her recollection of the decades spent** in ****Svartálfaheimr** was admittedly redacted by her own self.

She learns to walk the branches of Yggdrasil. She learns to hide herself from Heimdall's eyes, though she rarely did that. Traveling by herself, she learned to embrace life. With her long life, there were no such uses for hatred and biasness.

Her favorite place to travel was Midgard- Or what Midgardians called Earth. Such a beautiful landscape once she made the space livable. The Creator of All Things gave her the orders. There wasn't much she could do to ignore them, but she didn't want to ignore them. Watching Earth evolve had been breathtaking. She fought furiously for the forgiveness of humans. She begged The Creator not to be too harsh when he unleashed the floods. The Creator, or what the Midgardians called God in all languages and religions (for they were the same in her eyes) sent her to be his presence on Earth, though she was not a "she" then.

She had won. Though not without scars. Upon her palms and on her ankles were healed scars. Battle wounds. And now her sacrifice was written in scrolls and books and tablets.

And now her "children" were evolving and learning and growing and she couldn't be more proud. She visited sometimes. Like all parents, she had to look on and not intervene as her children made several mistakes.

(Third Person POV)

Goddess of Life: A title very fitting.

(Third Person POV)

And then she had been summoned from her travels and visits by the All-Father in Jotunheim:

She closed her eyes, leaving behind a bed partner who was deeply sleeping. Disappearing in a flash, she landed on the Bridge, still in her Jotun mask, not her natural Jotun form though. She opened her eyes to find Heimdall peacefully staring into the endless space.

Her magic flared slightly and her Asgardian form took place. She sighed, following his site for several quiet minutes.

"Why am I being summoned after all these millennia?" In full ceremonial battle dress, she wore a silver helmet that was vaguely Roman. Or rather the Romans wore her style of helmet. It framed her face and the crest of it extended from the middle of her head down to half of her back. It was a huge crest Pure metal adorned the crest. Extremely thin strands of it appearing as fine as horse hair. She carved several runes into her helmet. She hid them with the crest. The same metal of her helmet covered her torso (the chest plate molded to her breasts and abdomen) , while she had impenetrable leather from neck down) Her cape, because of course she had a cape she didn't want to be outdone by her darling brothers, was a azure blue and billowed from her form as she moved. How utterly unconventional during actual battle too.

"Your family has missed you, Birna Odindottir."

I snorted and bowed deeply to Heimdall. I have the utmost respect to him. " Then I shall go speak to Mummy and Father."

Teleporting to the throne room doors, I shoved them open and strode right in. Right in the middle of a ceremonial Tournament announcement. Lovely. There were whispers as I walked right in and took my place to the side of Mummy and I winked at Father.

"Sorry for interrupting. Hope I wasn't late."

Seriously. Right in the middle of a fighting tournament. The fanfare and the Pomp and Circumstance and the festivities.

And this shall be the end of the prologue and beginning of Birna's story.


End file.
